User talk:ShadowofGod
speak Admin Earlier today User:Merrystar made you and Wiccid admins. The convos on her and my talk page. 18:53, 21 February 2009 (UTC) New Admins! OMG we're both admins I added our names to the side bar on the "active admins part" :) Yeah, it would be nice if we could be friends now but please don't make any judgements of me going by some of the arguments on pages like the athame one, I realise I might be a little abrasive but I don't mean it really, its debate only after all :) Wiccid 18:39, 25 February 2009 (UTC) Userpage Hi, could you do that "protect page" thing admins can do for my userpage? Thanks, TheBook 13:31, 21 March 2009 (UTC) Thanks for making my userpage protected :DTheBook 15:19, 21 March 2009 (UTC) How To Be A Admin Can you help me be a admin thank you--Alexwillams49 22:11, 22 March 2009 (UTC) re: Yer message re: This message. I understand, maybe someday. Seeking a Muse to generate a new net screenname, or not. Kinda ticked at wiki's these days, ya know. (However, Cross edits courtesy a long time wikipedian—and even citable! .) 17:31, 27 March 2009 (UTC) :For what it's worth, this datum & edit was the reason I came to visit your pages again... was working this into wikipedia. Be well. // 18:06, 27 March 2009 (UTC) question Insert non-formatted text here I never actually got this are sorceres lyk a seperate being in charmed or is dat jst lyk a name for somthing else thanx question Insert non-formatted text here I never actually got this are sorceres lyk a seperate being in charmed or is dat jst lyk a name for somthing else thanx sorecerers i never got this are socrerers in charmed a different species or ar they jst the name for something else Sorcerer22 21:41, 13 April 2009 (UTC)socerer22 Hey did you admin Wiccid? Recently he has been twisting and editing down various articles such as warlocks, P. Baxter, Russell, a few pages I created, etc to his personal opinions of the magical beings. I made changes to the warlock page for example stating they are not evil witches and told me to provide proof and said my edits are based on opinions; his are based on opinion. Several users tell me he abuses his power of adminning, can you discuss that with him; its very disrespectful he adjusts pages to his personal opinions and casts judgements on other fans edits and facts they present. Can you also protect the Modus Operandi page I created, Wiccid keeps melding sections together. I've identified characteristics common to the species of magical beings appearing on Charmed the sisters use to identify good and evil and he switches things in accordance to his opinion not facts stated on Charmed. Thanks. --HalliwellManorAkaDsc385 01:37, 27 April 2009 (UTC) I'm Back! Hey! Sorry I've been off for so long! I didn't even know you were admins! LOL! -- 17:10, 5 May 2009 (UTC)